


Trouble

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, best friends are sometimes helpful but generally they aren't, im in rarepair hell and weak for polyamory, they're in college and struggling with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa decided to share an apartment. They were going to the same college, they were on the same volleyball team, and it would split the rent. At first it had seemed like an excellent idea. Especially after they got used to each other. And then the troubles started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title "BokuOiKuro that is way too long for the dumb thing it is what did i do" 
> 
> Also it is that long because of [Cira](http://kenm-akozume.tumblr.com/), who was like "go for 3000/4000/5000/6000" but I'm sorry i didn't reach the 6000 words, but she's awesome bc she actually motivated me to finish this and had to hear all my complaining hahaha

Deciding to share an apartment with two of his new teammates who happened to be also captains the year before had seemed a good idea at first for Oikawa. They were sure to have common interests, meaning volleyball, and they should get along more or less. Especially because they had to play together on the college team.

At first, they tiptoed around each other. They all wanted to get along and as such they were cautious. But they soon came to discover their habits and had to adapt to them. Bokuto was out at midnight but he woke up at the crack of down, and once he was asleep nothing would wake him up. Kuroo, on the contrary, wasn't a morning person. He slept always around eight to ten hours, plus a nap after his classes before practice. And Oikawa didn't sleep until two in the morning and later and he woke up later than Bokuto but earlier than Kuroo.

As such, they also quickly learned that Bokuto and coffee was a really bad idea and that both Oikawa and Kuroo lived off of it. Kuroo needed at least two cups of coffee before he was coherent enough to go to class while Oikawa had a cup to wake himself up and then a few more throughout the day.

So yeah at first it had been a good idea once they were all used to each other. Then they realized that they needed some rules other than the original ones they made when they all decided to share the apartment.

First of all, Kuroo and Bokuto are forbidden to be in the kitchen at the same time. Their experiments can be slightly dangerous, and for the safety or their kitchen they just were forbidden there together. Oikawa was just forbidden in the kitchen at anytime. He just got distracted everytime he started to cook and forgot to check on what he was cooking which ended up being burnt and uneatable. And it stuck to the pan making it unusable again. As college students they can't afford having to replace their kitchenware often because they like to experiments weird things or can't stay focused on cooking.

Second of all, if they plan on having their best friends coming over, they should tell the others beforehand. Because the first time Iwaizumi visited, it was Bokuto who opened the door and he had gotten scared of Iwaizumi's scowling face that he didn't expect to see. Iwaizumi had apologized after the incident, but that had marked Bokuto. Also, Kenma had scared the hell out of Oikawa when he invited himself as he used to do when Kuroo was still living at his parent's and as he was told he could do. But Oikawa wasn't aware of that and he had simply freaked out when Kenma had asked him where was Kuroo. Since then, they had to be told to expect someone else in the apartment.

Third of all, movie night was a bonding experience which they should all participate in, and no one can choose the movie twice in a row. Everyone living under this roof had to follow this rule. They even made sure to choose a night that would be the best for all three of them, between their studies and their part-time jobs. That was simply because they had used the movie night to comfort Bokuto one day he was in a bad lump, and when Oikawa was neglecting his sleep too focused on his studies and they had forced him to take a break, and also when Kuroo was too stressed because of his studies and because he didn't reach the results he was expecting. Movie nights were important in the apartment. The fact that they made them relax and comfort them made them mandatory. Though, not all kind of movies were for them. Bokuto couldn't stand ghost movies, Oikawa had some troubles stomaching anything too gory, and Kuroo couldn't stand anything he deemed too sad (if the movie was too sad for Kuroo he'd end up asking for comfort and then sleep with either of them, which would have been fine if Kuroo wasn't like an human cage).

Mostly that was it. And always have sugar and coffee in the apartment too. But they didn't need a lot of rules. Just a few there and then to make sure it wouldn't end in someone dead, or a fire, or any kind of material destruction.

Along with the rules, they grew comfortable around each other. Well, Bokuto and Kuroo were already best friends so it helped, but they both warmed up quickly to Oikawa, and he grew comfortable with them. Sure it took quite some time but they all ended up close.

And that's when the troubles came to be.

It wasn't much at first. It really started when they realized that Bokuto was incredibly tactile. And that at every moment he felt like it. Kuroo thought himself used to it, but before he and Bokuto didn't actually touch that much. But he had thought the overbearing hugs from Bokuto before were already quite a lot, he didn't know what he was in for.

Bokuto loved hugs and cuddles and physical contact in general. So both Oikawa and Kuroo were finally, after some weeks, getting used to Bokuto wrapping his arms around them at anytime. Although it had taken more time for Oikawa to get used to it. It took him quite a long time to be comfortable with someone, and he didn't expect Bokuto to be so touchy when he had just met him. But it was such a Bokuto thing to be comfortable easily with new people.

Oikawa, once he had become comfortable around them, also had this habit of grabbing them when he wanted their attention. More often than not he had pulled one of his roommate on the couch next to him so he could watch one of his show with him. Or when he just wanted to show them something he would pull them towards the thing. It was less contact than with Bokuto but it was still something.

And Kuroo, he wasn't overly fond of physical contact. Other than some pat on the back or high fives he didn't usually touch people that much. But this statement didn't take into account the moments when he was sleepy. Then he latched on people and just didn't move anymore until either completely awake or completely asleep.

As such it wasn't an unusual sight to see Oikawa curled on the couch watching a movie or some show intently with Bokuto on one of his side hugging Oikawa one way or another, and Kuroo draped over both of them falling asleep or struggling to stay awake.

Oikawa had more than a few pictures of them both asleep although he never showed or told them.

It wasn't really a problem before. It had really became one the closer they came to midterms. Oikawa and Kuroo had started pulling all-nighters while Bokuto kept on sleeping blissfully which made them really jealous. Koutarou looked dumb sometimes but he ended up being more organized in his studies than them, which no one had expected at all. And in their exhausted state, they became even more touchy and affectionate.

That lead to their current trouble.

Oikawa was sitting in a cafe in front of Iwaizumi, nursing his cup of coffee in his hands. He had some free time and decided to travel to see Iwaizumi. Sure it hadn't been that long since they saw each other but that didn't mean he didn't miss his best friend. Moreover he needed to talk to him, but his best friend wasn't helpful at all. He was in the middle of a crisis and all his supposedly best friend could do was laugh.

“Iwa-chan, please ! This is serious !”

“Oikawa, you're telling me that you have a crush on your roommates and that you need my advice,” he managed to say when he found his breath once again.

“I am in the middle of the worst crisis of my life !”

“Why ? Is having a crush that terrifying to the great Oikawa Tooru ?”

“Please Iwa-chan, stop being that mean ! I can't screw up.”

“Hey, you won't screw this up idiot.”

“I could ! And then I'd lose close friends and I wouldn't be able to live there anymore and it would be bad for the team and-”

“Calm down,” he interrupted. “Just tell them. It won't be that bad.”

“You don't know that !”

“Then don't tell them ? Just ignore it and it'll go away.”

Oikawa buried his head in his arms and let out a long whine. Iwaizumi just drank from his cup ignoring his antics for now.

“Iwa-chan ! You don't understand !”

Hajime didn't bother to answer him as he would naturally explain as he always did.

“It won't go away ! I see them everyday and just they always do something that remind me why I like them.” He raised his head from his arms. “I can't ignore it.”

“And what do you expect me to say ?”

“I don't know ? Give me some advice ? Help me ?”

“Don't stress too much about it. You managed to live with them for the last few months, it shouldn't be any harder.”

“I didn't realize I had a crush on them during the last few months !”

“Well then you're fucked,” Iwaizumi laughed a bit more.

“Thank you so much for your support Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in a sarcastic tone, a frown on his face.

They dropped this conversation after that, deciding to talk about simpler things.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, Kuroo was laying around on his best friend's bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling while said best friend was playing some video game that he couldn't remember the name of. He let out a sigh. Kenma looked at him from the corner of his eyes before looking back to the screen. Kuroo didn't notice that, too lost in his thoughts. Another sigh escaped his lips once again. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows but kept on ignoring him. Another sigh. A glare. Still no words. Once again a sigh.

“What ?” Kenma finally asked exasperated, pausing his game.

“What ?” Kuroo asked surprised.

“You keep sighing.”

“Ah, sorry Kenma,” Kuroo told him raising himself back on his elbows.

“So ? What is it ?”

“What do you mean ?”

“Don't play dumb, you wouldn't sigh without any reason.”

Kuroo let himself fall back down. Truly, he needed some advice. But, Kenma wouldn't be that helpful probably.

“How did you tell Akaashi you liked him ?” Kuroo mumbled.

“It just happened,” Kenma shrugged.

“Kenma ! This is important !” He exclaimed.

“So you can confess to Tooru and Koutarou ?” Kenma asked, starting his game once again.

“Yes... Wait ! How did you know ?”

Kenma shrugged once again, a small smirk on his lips. He couldn't really help him, Keiji and him had come together so naturally that there wasn't a need for a big confession or anything. But it was still fun to see Kuroo struggle a bit. Especially since he was so good at reading people. And while it happened to be fun to watch him pine, it was also really painful to watch. So he thought he might help a little.

“Confess to them.”

“I can't do that, Kenma. Things would get awkward.”

“Not that awkward if you ask me,” Kenma muttered under his breath.

“What was that ?”

“Nothing, I just think you should tell them you like them.”

Kuroo groaned. True, Kenma was more perceptive than him and he trusted him, but that didn't mean he would jeopardize his friendship and roommates for some of his stupid feelings. At least he knew he had romantic feelings for them, so he could try to silence them until they went away.

This kind of self-awareness however completely escaped Bokuto. It wasn't that he was dumb. He just didn't recognize these feelings. Which lead to his current conversation with Akaashi.

“Akaashi, I think I'm getting sick...” Bokuto said pitifully hugging a pillow to his chest.

Both Akaashi and him were in Bokuto's apartment. Kuroo was spending his break week back at home, and Oikawa was visiting Iwaizumi so he had the apartment all for himself. So he had decided to invite Akaashi over.

“Why do you think that Bokuto-san ?”

Koutarou paused to think. He buried his head in the pillow, trying to think of the right words to explain what he felt. It wasn't that easy for him to think about it.

“I don't know. I feel weird sometimes.”

Akaashi studied his face before for some time. Then he asked, “what you mean by weird ?”

“It's just strange. Like my insides are doing strange things. But not all the time.”

“Ah ?”

“Akaashi, do you think I'm dying ?”

“I doubt it. It's probably nothing. Rest and it should go away.”

“Does that mean I should also avoid Kuroo and Oikawa ?”

“Why would you do that ?”

“I don't know ! I feel weird around them !”

Akaashi stopped to think a little. He turned his head back to the TV that was displaying some kind of show he had no idea what it was about. Then, the realization hit him. He had suspected but he didn't know Bokuto wasn't aware of that.

“Bokuto-san... I don't think you're actually sick. I think you have a crush or something.”

“A crush ? On who ? What ?” Bokuto asked, lost.

This made Akaashi chuckle. He sent a quick text to Kenma, smiling fondly before he turned his attention back to Bokuto. He asked himself if he should tell him, but knowing Bokuto, it was perhaps better if he didn't tell him right away. If he figured it out, well good for him, otherwise, well perhaps it wasn't meant to be.

Bokuto gaped at him, trying to understand what Akaashi was implying. A buzz distracted him. He turned his attention to the provenance of the buzz.

“Is it Kenma ? How is he ? Is Kuroo alright too ?”

Akaashi didn't answer right away, he just nodded absentmindedly, before he answered, “Yeah, yeah he's alright.”

Bokuto made a happy sound before turning his attention to the TV. He couldn't remember what he had been thinking about before, but it should come back to him soon enough. He didn't need to worry about that.

Akaashi, him, was actually amused by the text he just received from his boyfriend. He had asked him about their friends relationship, and all Kenma answered was “called it” so he supposed his thoughts were quite close to the truth.

He received another text just after from Kenma telling him that Bokuto wouldn't probably realize it himself. Akaashi shrugged. Kenma didn't know Bokuto like he did, and Keiji was sure he would realize he had a crush on his roommates on his own. The question was to know if it'd be sooner or later.

Akaashi had to left a few hours after to go back home, leaving Bokuto alone in his apartment.

Bokuto was turning around in his bed, not managing to fall asleep. He usually had no problem falling asleep so it was quite a strange thing for him to stay awake that long. He suddenly shot up, as if hit by a sudden illumination.

He sat up and grabbed his phone and quick dialed the first person he could think of, hoping he would answer.

“ _Bokuto-san, it's two AM_ ,” Akaashi said in a tired voice. “ _What's wrong ?_ ”

“I like Kuroo and Oikawa ! Romantically speaking !” Bokuto exclaimed excitedly.

“ _Ah, so you noticed_ ,” Akaashi sleepily answered.

“You knew ?!”

Bokuto heard Akaashi mumble his assessment. He gasped offended.

“ _Will that be all ?_ ”

“You should have told me !”

“ _Good night, Bokuto-san_.”

And with that Akaashi hung up. Bokuto looked at his phone surprised before he was hit by a sudden wave of tiredness. He closed his eyes and was asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.

Bokuto spent the rest of the week wondering what he should do about his feelings.

At first, he had been overjoyed and he had wanted to be honest with them both and tell them when they'd come back home. Or at least, that's what he thought he'd do at first. But then he realized the implications of doing just that.

That made his mood go downwards quite fast. Adding to the fact that he was alone here for a few more days didn't help better his mood. He felt alone now. He didn't want to fuck up his relationship with his friends.

His mood didn't brighten up for the two days he had left before the other two came back home. That's how Kuroo found him on the couch under a blanket and an ice-cream pot in front of him, all lights out. He let his bag fall on the floor and ran towards him, worried.

“Bokuto ? Are you alright ? What's wrong ?”

Bokuto didn't answer and just curled on himself a bit more. This made Kuroo worry even more. He felt his heart sink in his chest. To think he wasn't there when Bokuto was like this. To think he wasn't there to help him.

Tetsurou caressed Koutarou's hair before leaving the room. Then he took his phone out of his pocket, and quickly dialed Oikawa.

“Where are you ?” Kuroo asked as soon as he picked up.

“ _Almost home, why ? Is there a problem ?_ ”

“Bokuto isn't okay. This is an intervention.”

“ _I'll be there in five minutes_ ,” Oikawa said before hanging up.

Kuroo returned back to Koutarou's side and sat down beside him. He caressed his back, trying to comfort him, without a lot of success.

A couple of minutes later, the front door slammed open and hit the wall in a loud bang. They both heard it slam close once again and footsteps hurrying towards them. Oikawa knelt in front of Bokuto, he put one hand on Bokuto's knee and the other softly stroke his hair.

“What's wrong ?” he asked softly.

Bokuto just shook his head, lower his head in his knees, sinking further into the couch.

“Okay, okay, we're just going to watch some stupid movie alright ?” Kuroo proposed. “And if you ever want to tell us what's wrong, don't hesitate.”

Koutarou nodded faintly and settled back against the back of the couch. Kuroo sat more comfortably next to him. Oikawa stood up and went to hang his coat and took off his shoes before he came back and sat on the other side of Bokuto. He then nodded to Kuroo who took the remote and started a movie.

They spent a few hours curled up on the couch, under covers, between tears and laughter. They watched a couple of movies, eating ice-cream in silence, if you ignore the badly concealed sobs. They shifted a bit. So Oikawa's legs ended up over both Bokuto and Kuroo, his back pressed up against the armrest, Kuroo half lying on his own armrest, legs curled under himself he was stroking Oikawa's ankle softly, and Bokuto had extended his legs in front of him and was laying with his head on Tooru's chest while Oikawa was passing his finger through his hair. Bokuto was finally relaxing.

Koutarou took a deep breath which attracted Kuroo and Oikawa's attention. Their movements momentarily stopped before they resumed their movements. Bokuto simply nodded to himself. He was going to tell them.

“Hey,” he started to get their attention on him. “I need to tell you something.”

Kuroo and Oikawa exchanged a glance before both looking at Bokuto who was fiddling with his hands nervously. Kuroo muted the TV and sat a bit straighter.

“Well you see...” Koutarou hesitated.

“Spit it out, bro. It can't be that bad,” Tetsurou said, laughing slightly.

When he saw the serious expression on Bokuto's face, his smile fell and he started to worry once again.

“What's wrong ?”

“I like you,” Bokuto mumbled quickly.

“What ?” Kuroo asked, furrowing his eyebrows, he didn't understand what Bokuto had said.

“I like you,” Bokuto said more clearly, fixing Kuroo unblinkingly.

Kuroo looked at him speechless. He gaped, not sure how to answer or even proceed that. Oikawa looked at the top of Bokuto's head, incredulous. He tried to get up, to leave them alone, but Kuroo's grip on his ankle stopped him.

Bokuto then blinked and raised his head to look at Oikawa.

“And I like you too.”

“W-what ?” Oikawa asked incredulous.

“I like you both.”

At this, Kuroo spread himself on them both in an attempt at embracing them. A wide smile was adorning his face. He took Bokuto's face in his hands and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I like you too,” he said still holding Bokuto close. “Both of you.”

Then they both turned towards Oikawa who was looking away, embarrassed.

“Me too,” he mumbled, not meeting their eyes.

Bokuto pushed Kuroo a bit off of him so he could turn around and lay on his stomach and face Oikawa. A bigger smile appeared on his face as he rested his chin on his hands on Oikawa's chest. Kuroo put his head on Bokuto's head, a smirk on his lips too.

“What did you say, Oikawa ?” Kuroo asked.

Oikawa frowned at him, slightly put off by his smirk. He had been clear enough. He didn't have to repeat himself.

“I said that you're heavy, you should lay off the ice cream. Both of you.”

Bokuto let out an offended gasp and raised his head suddenly, surprising Kuroo and hitting him in the jaw.

“Bro ! Your head is hard as a brick !” Kuroo complained, massaging his hurting jaw.

Bokuto quickly turned towards him to assess if he was really in pain, but seeing as he wasn't he turned his attention back to Oikawa who was still trying to get away. Bokuto simply wrapped his arm around him, blocking his arms.

“Bokuto ! Let me go !” Oikawa exclaimed trying to get out of Bokuto's grip.

“Not until you say that you like us !”

“I already did !”

“No you didn't really,” Kuroo interjected. “I can always tickle you,” he threatened.

“No please ! Don't tickle me !”

“Talk !” Bokuto exclaimed, starting to laugh.

“You're both so mean, ganging up on me like this ! I can't believe I like you two !”

“Was that hard ?”

“Both of you are horrible !”

Koutarou just grinned happily at him, before he kissed him, ending his complaints.

“So, can you let me go ?” Oikawa asked, smiling.

Kuroo, who was still resting most of his weight on Bokuto, smirked down at him over Koutarou's shoulder. “But I like seeing you sprawled underneath me.”

Hearing this, both Oikawa and Bokuto had their eyes wide opened.

“So forward Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa teased.

“Bro, you could have waited for the first date,” Bokuto added.

“Get your minds out of the gutter !”

“Your mind is always in the gutter,” Oikawa remarked, smiling teasingly.

Kuroo buried his face in Bokuto's back, embarrassed, the tips of his ears reddening.

“Kuroo-chan, you can't say something like that and then get embarrassed by it.”

“He's getting owl shy.”

“Oh my god, Bokuto no !”

“Bro, that was purrfect.”

“No, please let me go. I don't want to hear your puns !” Oikawa tried once again to free himself from Bokuto's embrace, but with the combined weight of the two, it was quite the complicated task. He still managed to kick one of them.

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a glance before they smiled mischievously.

“Hey Oikawa, are you an alien ?” Kuroo started.

“Don't you dare bring aliens into this !”

“Because you're hoot of this world !” Bokuto exclaimed happily.

“I hate you two so much.”

“No you don't,” Kuroo and Bokuto said in unison.

A loud groan escaped Oikawa's lips before he kicked once more, trying to make them move from over him. It wasn't that they were heavy, but they were and he was starting to not feel his feet.

His movements finally made them fall over from the couch. They landed on the floor with a loud thud and loud groans of pain.

“Bro you're heavy,” Kuroo groaned a bit breathlessly.

“No, I'm completely owl-right !”

Oikawa looked down at them, appalled. Then, he just made himself more comfortable on the couch. He rested his head on his hand and flipped his hair before taking an haughty air.

“Yes, that's your right place at my feet, peasants,” Tooru said, trying to stay composed when he saw the incredulous looks on Koutarou's and Kuroo's faces.

Kuroo made Bokuto roll over, so he could get away from under him. Bokuto bumped into the coffee table and he let out a pained whine. Kuroo barely spared him a glance, before he stood up, dusted himself a bit and knelt down in front of a surprised and curious Tooru.

“Of course, Grand King. Should I also suffocate you with a pillow ?”

“I hate you so much.”

“No ! You loaf us !” Bokuto exclaimed happily, pushing Kuroo out of the way.

Oikawa let himself fall on the couch hiding his face in his hands. “I am never letting you meet Makki and Mattsun,” he muttered.

“Who ?” Bokuto and Kuroo asked surprised.

Oikawa slapped his hand on his mouth. He didn't mean to say it out-loud. He was now sure they would ask more about it. He couldn't let them meet. It would be a real disaster. He was sure the world wasn't ready for the four of them together.

“No one important,” he tried to deviate their attention from who they are.

Unfortunately for him, it only made the two more curious. And they didn't seem to be ready to let it go. They were curious, and they were going to know everything that they wanted to know.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo drawled. “Why won't you tell us ?”

Tooru sat down, crossed his legs, then he just crossed his arms and shook his head. He wasn't going to crack and tell them. He wasn't. He tried his best to not to look at them. But that proved to be quite difficult when Bokuto just sat down in front of him and looked up at him with his kicked puppy look. And anyone who had experienced that look knew how hard it was to ignore it. But he was Oikawa Tooru, he wasn't going to cave in.

“Oikawa,” Bokuto whined. “I thought you would tell us..”

Once again, Oikawa tried to avoid his pleading face. He could resist.

“Tooru ?”

Oikawa whimpered loudly, embarrassed. He couldn't resist being called by his first name. It was way too embarrassing.

“Don't call me that,” he whined, his face hidden in his hands.

“So you'll tell us ?” Bokuto asked happily.

“Makki and Mattsun are just friends from high school,” he said reluctantly.

“So we can meet them ?” Kuroo asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

“No.”

“Why not ?!” Both Bokuto and Kuroo exclaimed outraged.

“Because I love my sanity and to save it I am not letting meet you two.”

“You think we won't get along ?” Bokuto asked sadly, his puppy eyes returning.

“No, you'd get along way too well.”

“Then what's the problem ?” Kuroo asked with a smirk.

“You four together would be a big problem,” Oikawa frowned.

“We're not that bad right ?” Bokuto asked Kuroo, eyes open wide.

Kuroo shook his head. “Nah bro we're awesome,” he added grinning from ear to ear. “We're delightful people.”

Oikawa snorted. Right they were _completely_ delightful and an overall blessing to this planet.

“What you don't believe me ?”

“Hmm... Why are you still on the floor ?” Tooru asked, changing the subject.

Kuroo stood up and offered his hand to Bokuto. Koutarou grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself up. Oikawa was about to move his legs to make some room for the two others but they didn't give him the change to move. They both slumped down on the couch, right on him.

“You're crushing my legs ! You're heavy !” Oikawa screamed at them.

“No, we're light as feathers,” Bokuto answered.

“Swift and graceful on our feet,” Kuroo added, exchanging a knowing look with Bokuto.

“Please don't start that again. And move.”

The two snickered and stood up for a small moment which Oikawa quickly used to bring his legs back under him before they sat back down.

Afterwards, they all sat in silence, Kuroo put the sound back on, and they watch the TV mindlessly, though Oikawa complained that they missed a good part of the movie and should start it all over again. But they all had seen that movie already so his complaint was mostly ignored.

After the movie ended, they simply switched to some kind of late-night show. As the night progressed, they started dozing off on the couch.

Suddenly, Oikawa shoot up and turned towards Bokuto who was falling asleep on Kuroo.

“You didn't tell us why you were down earlier !” he exclaimed. “What was wrong ? Are you feeling better now ?”

Bokuto blinked sleepily, trying to understand what Oikawa was saying. His sleepy mind had trouble making up a coherent answer, or even understanding fully what Oikawa was saying so quickly.

“Huh ?” Kuroo mumbled, trying to chase sleep from his body. “What ?”

Tooru shook Bokuto a bit more to wake him up somehow. “Are you feeling better ? What was wrong ?” Oikawa asked once again.

“Ah,” Bokuto muttered in understanding. “Yeah, it's alright now,” he added nuzzling a bit more into Kuroo's arm.

“Will you tell us what it was about ?” Kuroo asked before he moved himself to a more comfortable position.

Bokuto shrugged, he was a bit unwilling to tell them. While it was true they had seen each other during some of their bad days, that didn't mean they knew all the reasons behind their bad moods. And especially now, he didn't want to tell them. However, Koutarou knew that he was bad at hiding his feelings, so they would suspect something sooner or later.

“It's stupid,” he started.

“Bro, that's not new,” Kuroo teased a bit.

Bokuto hit his shoulder, a small frown on his face.

“Spill the beans now,” Kuroo said massaging his arm, his tone a lot more serious now.

“... I didn't want you to hate me,” Bokuto murmured sadly.

“Why would we ?” Tooru asked surprised.

“Because I like both of you, and I didn't want to lose your friendship,” Koutarou whispered, not looking at either of them.

“That's stupid ! Why would you think that ?” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Because wanting to be in a relationship with more than one person isn't that usual,” Oikawa said with a small voice.

Both looked at him surprised. Bokuto slowly nodded, because that was exactly what he meant. Kuroo paused to think to himself, because he hadn't thought of it in that way. He hadn't thought they would hate him because of his feelings for them. He had thought, though, that they wouldn't return his feelings, but hatred never crossed his mind.

“But you don't need to worry about that now !”

Both Bokuto and Oikawa nodded at that. True, in the end their worries had been for nothing. At least for none of their close friends minded. Now, they couldn't be sure how other people would react. But the fact that they had some support already was comforting. Moreover, they were together, so that was a plus.

They didn't add anything else and started nodding off once again, their bodies completely entangled with each other. After some time, they were closer to being asleep than being awake, however, spending the night on the couch, especially the three of them, wasn't comfortable. And they had practice the day after. They didn't need to be tired and cranky for practice.

“Get up,” Oikawa mumbled sleepily.

He tried to push Bokuto off of him to head to his room. Bokuto was half asleep on him, half asleep on Kuroo and he didn't wake up. Kuroo opened a sleepy eye and groaned at being woken up. He buried his head in the armrest.

“I know you're both awake,” Oikawa said a bit louder. “So get off me I want to go to sleep.”

Kuroo mumbled incoherently before he glared at Oikawa. “Go to sleep now.”

“I would if I could go to my room.”

“I am not moving.”

Tooru shook Koutarou's shoulder, trying to wake him up while glaring at Tetsurou over Bokuto's head. Kuroo raised his head to smirk triumphantly at him before he once again plopped down. Oikawa huffed, annoyed, before he pushed Bokuto complete off himself. He stood up, ignoring the awkward position the sleeping Bokuto was now in.

“Oi, wait !” Kuroo exclaimed, pushing Bokuto off as well before he scrambled after him.

Tooru ignored him and walked towards his room when a sudden heavy weight on his back stopped him. “What ?” he cried out, stumbling a little before he recovered his balance.

“You're comfy,” Koutarou breathed against his neck, still half asleep.

“Get off, I can't walk.”

Bokuto shook his head, not willing to move from there. He heard Kuroo try to silence his (loud) chuckle behind him, but he ignored it. He was almost ready to fall asleep standing there. Well, not really standing, more like leaning quite a lot on Oikawa. But that was just a detail.

“If you don't get off, I am not tossing to you ever again,” Oikawa said calmly.

Koutarou hurried to get off of him, so fast that he bumped into Kuroo who was clutching his stomach and did not expect a giant owl to fall over him. They ended up a tangled mess on the floor. Oikawa glanced at them over his shoulder, but otherwise ignored them as he headed to his room.

The other two ended up joining him in bed later that night, which was something he didn't complain to. Though he mumbled sleepily about how he was going to kill Bokuto if the latter woke him up super early as he usually did.

Tooru ended up falling asleep against Bokuto, who had his arms around Oikawa but was half sprawled over the length of the bed, while Kuroo had a leg thrown over Bokuto, half under covers and his arms under his pillows.

His last thought before sleep overtook him was that actually having a crush on his two roommates, now boyfriends, was not that much of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to add :  
> \- Kuroo is an awesome cook, Bokuto is a good baker, Oikawa is just a no  
> \- Kuroo is a science major (idk what kind of science tho), Bokuto is a maths major (and he's really good at this), and I'm not sure for Oikawa (bc so many possibilities)  
> \- Bokuto and Oikawa almost always want to practice more, so it was natural for them to have late night practices together  
> \- Kuroo also thinks more practice is good but he knows his and their limits so he knows when to tell them to stop  
> \- Kuroo knows a lot of dumb things on a lot of subjects, but it's also true for Oikawa and Bokuto but on less subjects  
> \- They sometimes will tell some of those facts and try to outdo each other  
> \- They are actually good tenants, the only time someone complained about them was when Kenma brought Mario Kart to the apartment, they agreed that it would never happen again. Never.  
> \- Bokuto has no problem with PDA, he will hug Oikawa and Kuroo or even kiss them or hold their hands if he feels like it. Kuroo is more reserved, he won't do anything more than a few small kisses in public. Oikawa like to hold hands, but not much more in public (ignoring the high of a victory where he actually kissed Bokuto after a match)
> 
> my [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
